Safety and Peace: The Revised chapters
by BrokenHearted756
Summary: I adopted the story from TenchiSaWaDa go and read their beginning if you already haven't. Ok, So these are the revised chapters of mine and the ones that will continue on with the story... decided I hated how I did the previous ones... enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I'm super sorry for not updating for such a looonnnnggg time you guys… It's just that I've been so busy and stressed and then (this is good news) I'm a Mommy now! XD anyway, except for the having a baby bit, life has been absolute sh*t… So I read the chapters over again and found that I didn't do a very good job at separating Hinata aka Maria (Altair's wife in the Assassin Creed Novels) and Colombina (My OC that I use just to give poor Malik hell lol) so I'm doing them over again. I don't have much time to upload them all right now and I'll try to get interwebs soon to add the other chapters. But thank you all for your patience and to all the new peoples who faved/followed it THANK YOU! That is all, now on to the story….

Safety and Peace

Ch.1

Kakashi raced back to the village, heart pounding in his chest as his mind raced with the new information. "_What the hell is Naruto involved with?_" This is the one question that screamed over all the others.

It took him almost no time at all to get back, he was sure that the Hokage was more than curious to hear what he had witnessed; especially after what he had Sakura and Sasuke tell him. Moments after arriving at the village gate he was before the Hokage's door, waiting patiently for permission to enter.

"Enter." Saratobi said halfheartedly, absently looking at papers as his mind was preoccupied with the Naruto situation. Looking up his heart picks up just a bit as he sees Kakashi enter; "What have you discovered?" he asks leaning back and folding his hand under his chin. Eyes sharp and intimidating as he stares Kakashi down as if to force him to show him the events witnessed.

The door's little click was Kakashi's cue to speak, a cold sweat dusting the back of his neck as he holds Saratobi's stare for those few seconds. "I assume Sasuke and Sakura have already informed you of the first encounter we witnessed as well as his odd wardrobe change?" His voice was breathless despite his best efforts to control it, the crash from the pill finally rearing its ugly head.

"Yes, they did. I found it somewhat odd and will look more into it… I hope that isn't all you came to tell me." Saratobi growls out the last bit, getting anxious and irritated with Kakashi to just tell him what else he witnessed.

"He met up with a large group of men, all wearing similar or identical outfits as him. I was able to eve's drop on most of it, they were talking of their targets; an organization named Akatsuki and a few we know to be involved with Orochimaru. They referred to them as 'Templar's' multiple times throughout the meeting." Kakashi had finally managed to control his breathing; however hints of fatigue were starting to set in as he forced himself to straighten his spine so as not to slouch.

"Hm…" is all Saratobi offers to Kakashi's report. Finally he raises his head to look at Kakashi once more. "Have you mentioned Akatsuki to you team?"

"No sir."

Closing his yes, Saratobi reminded Kakashi of one of the old men that he sees near the memorial sometimes. Head bowed and a peaceful look on his face.

With his mind panicking with worry, Saratobi forms the beginning of a damage control plan. "_I should gather all the Jonin and inform them of this new unknown group and its mention of Akatsuki…_"

"Your students informed me that Naruto had called one of them 'Brother'… they also explained Naruto's odd behavior and a change in aura once he changed his clothes…" Saratobi mumbles, head still bowed in thought.

Kakashi stayed silent, not sure if this was rhetorical or if the Hokage was expecting an answer from him.

Taking a deep breath Saratobi tells him "You may leave" and dismisses him with an absent wave of his hand. Slowly he gets out of his chair to look out the window; this was how he thought threw things. Watching the villagers go about their business calmed his mind and reminded him of how important these decisions were. He couldn't help but smile as he watched two young children weave through the crowd with a father playfully chasing them.

Kakashi couldn't help but worry for his blonde, knuckle headed student. He just kept thinking "What have you gotten yourself into Naruto." Looking for answers he makes his way to the memorial stone to speak with an old friend and team-mate, Uchiha Obito, in hopes that somehow an answer would materialize and his old friend's voice would carry in the breeze with it.

_**~Naruto~**_

The Sisterhood had apparently just finished up their briefing as well. There were clusters of women everywhere; listening in on them Naruto found that they were chatting of everyday life. The prostitutes whispered about the supposedly 'holy' men that dropped by as well as the politicians who were cheating on their wives. They whispered about the drunkards, beaters, and of gifts men would bring to them in an attempt to steal their hearts. One boasted rather loudly of a man that had brought her a bouquet of flowers with diamonds lacing the ribbon. Another was saying that one of her regulars had asked her to marry him, but that she had slapped him hard enough to leave a bright red mark. She explained that he was married and had three kids with his wife who he refused to leave.

There were also some merchant wives who told stores of their sons and/or daughters. One proclaimed that her son was getting married and complained about her soon to be in-laws. Apparently the mother-in-law was a royal bitch. Another said that her daughter refused to follow her foot steps in joining the Sisterhood, instead she wanted to be a stay at home mother; this woman held a look of disgust and disbelief on her face as she recalled what her daughter had said. However; Naruto could tell she was proud of her daughter by the smile that barely lifted the corners of her lips.

"Safety and peace sisters" came an all too familiar voice just ahead and to his left; a small smirk lifting the edges of his lips as he turned to see his love waving goodbye to her friends as she headed his way.

"Naruto, it's good to see you…" she sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck; her small smile and big, beautiful lavender eyes making her look like the mischievous little girl he knew she was.

"It's good to see again as well, Hinata." He replies taking on Altair's signature smirk as he did so, slight irritance at his non challent tone evident in her lavender eyes. '_Even after all this time, my sweet Maria hasn't changed a bit.'_ He mentally sighs as he plays with her silky hair.

"Why do you insist on speaking as if you have no emotion?" She pouts, her lower lip slightly sticking out as her yes portray mock hurt.

"Because I'm a soulless, emotionless asshole" Naruto states, a smirk dancing on his lips as he teases her. "Plus I make it cool unlike Sasuke…"

"I'm sure I can coax some emotion outta you…" Hinata claims, pulling Naruto closer to her; eyes bright and mischievous.

"Oh really" Naruto questions, cocking his head to the side ever so slightly as a blush dusts his cheeks; leaning in he kisses the top of her head thankful he had kept his hood up like the good old days. "So, what briefing did you get?" he whispers into her hair, his voice slightly deeper.

"We got a heads up on the Akatsuki and Malik's half plan on what to do about the problem concerning the apple." Hinata sighs, breathing his sent in deeply then sighing in contempt. '_It feels like it's been forever since I've been able to embrace him like this… I miss it so much…'_ She thinks as she hold Altair a little tighter and breaths him in a little deeper.

_**~Altair~**_

Saratobi was still sitting in his office at sunset. Usually he had finished up paperwork for the day by now, or at least some of it, but Naruto kept his mind racing. He saw the boy as a grandchild in a way so all of this was hitting close to home for him. "Templars…" he mumbles the word releasing his breath, smoke lazily drifting up from his pipe as smoke urgently escapes his lungs. "Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into…"

After spending the day with Obito, Kakashi's stomach demands some attention. "Fooodddd" he groans as he heads to Naruto's favorite ramen shop. He was attempting to read Icha Icha on the way there, however between his stomach and thoughts of Naruto he just couldn't concentrate. '_I've never seen or heard him so serious like that. He actually looked and sounded like a threat…' _he thinks before his stomach interrupts him with another growl.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura calls, pink hair bouncing as she made her eat to him. An un-happy Uchiha being dragged along, "Sensei!" she calls again, a little more than halfway to him.

"I think he heard you the first time…" growls Sasuke, slightly wincing as it turned out she was shouting in his ear.

"Hey you guys." Kakashi greets, acting as though nothing had changed. "Did you guys get any more training done today?" he questions in all honesty.

"You're joking right?" scoffs the Uchiha while giving Kakashi a funny look. "We have bigger things to deal with right now, or are you going to take this like everything else and not care." He questions, slight recoiling as realizes how disrespectful he sounds.

Kakashi just stares at him for a few seconds in disbelief but just sighs, too tired and hungry to care at the moment. "You're right Sasuke. In the morning let's go to Naruto's apartment, maybe we can find some helpful information there." Then he just turns, returning to his quest to find food as his stomach growls yet again from the neglect. _'This is one reason why I hate using those pills…'_ he mentally groans.

_**~Naruto~**_

"The sunset is beautiful today." Hinata whispers as she leans more into Naruto.

"Yes you are…" he states as he just stares at her, not caring that he stated the wrong thing and loving the small laugh that escaped her lips. He had missed being able to do this, it was one of the things they would do back in their time no matter where they were.

They spent a few more hours here after sunset, just enjoying each other's company and embrace, knowing that when they went back to the village they couldn't be like this.

When they returned to their respective camps, Naruto found that Malik was waiting to speak with him.

"You wished to speak with me old friend?" Naruto says as he enters Malik's tent, not bothering to signal his arrival.

"Yes, when our gathering is over I want you to head back to your village immediately. We have heard rumors of the Apple being in the Hidden Mist village." Malik states not bothering to look p. After a moments silence he adds "I miss the days when all this paperwork and planning was mainly your job brother." His voice smiling as he finally looks up at Naruto.

"I miss the days when we were young and lived in Masyaf." Naruto counters, a smile in his voice and a nostalgic look on his face. "I hope you're not too old as to forget about home brother."

"Ah, yes. I do believe I can vaguely remember it." Malik plays along, petting his invisible goatee. Both chuckle at themselves, in private back then they were good friends and would always joke. Not a day went by when they didn't laugh. "So how is Maria?"

"She is just as perfect as I remember; feisty and beautiful just like in the old days." A heart beat passes "I miss being able to hold her every day. Isn't there some way…"

"You know I can't exactly allow you that privilege. I am truly sorry… by the way, did you know that your teammates and sensei followed you out here?"

"I did. What could I have done to lessen suspicion…"

"Agreed, from now on be on your toes. And please, brother, try not to mess up like all those years ago in Solomon's Temple." Malik states with a teasing smile. However, as the look of regret passes over Altair's features, he finds himself feeling like a douche. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say…"

It's fine brother, if that is all I would like to get some sleep." And with that Naruto walks out of the tent, his shoulders heavy with the all too fresh memory. "It's been so long since that incident and yet it feels as if it was just yesterday…"

Absently his had reaches up to trace the invisible scare on his lips, then goes to feel for the once missing ring finger. '_I miss the old days…'_

About half way to his tent he froze, '_Shit… is that a bear?'_ Silently he follows the noise, _'It can't be, it's coming from inside the camp…' _The 'bear' lead him to Feheem's tent. '_… It's his own fault…' _Naruto justifies as he enlists one of the novices passing by to help him move Feheem's tent onto one of the rafts. The poor novice kept asking Altair if he was sure this was ok to do's and "I don't think I should be doing this…" as well as "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

_**~Altair~**_

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke had met up at Naruto's apartment to do a little recon that morning. Upon entering Naruto's home, Kakashi was immediately impressed by how neat it was. He was half expecting to be a huge mess that smelt odd. Once he gets over that though he tells his two remaining students what to do and what to look for.

"Okay, remember to put EVERYTHING back like you found it you two. Sakura, you look in the kitchen/dining area. Sasuke, you take the living room and porch area. I'll be in the bedroom and bathroom." He says as he starts walking to Naruto's bedroom, behind him the two just nod before heading to their respected areas.

Entering Naruto's room, Kakashi was surprised yet again to find it was nothing at all as he imagined it. Instead of being a mess and looking a bomb had gone off, it was clean and as close to O.C.D as one could get without actually being O.C.D. He had a few decorations like a few posters hang on some walls. One was the villages' symbol and the other, you guessed it, ramen. Kakashi started his search with the drawers; taking out one at a time with the utmost care, as if they could set off a bomb if he did it wrong. Next up was taking everything out and searching it. He did so with care so as not to disturbing the folding or layout. "I don't know how much attention he really pays to detain… better safe than sorry." He mumbles to himself, not really wanting to believe that he has to take such care and precaution the knuckle-headed blonde.

Each drawer he did like this, the top drawer contained small weapons like shuriken and kunai along with the supplies to keep them clean. The second drawer contained his boxers. Kakashi was genuinely surprised at how neatly folded Naruto kept these. Not even he was like this… he didn't know anyone was until now. The third drawer contained close to nothing, a few darts, a vials of something (presumably poison), and the supplies to maintain weapons. Taking out the last vial he found that this drawer had a false bottom. Lifting it up he discovers that there is something missing, there are what looks like two either gauntlets or bracers missing. Their imprints were obvious in the purple material. 

'_That's odd…'_ Kakshi things as he gently places his hand in one of the indentations as if feeling the empty space would give him the answer.

After he was done replacing everything, he started on the bed. He torn the sheets from it and thourghly inspected the mattress for any holes. Once he was sure there were such things he started to replace everything, carefully inspecting each one before replacing it.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Have you found anything?" he calls out as he opens the closet.

"No, just normal stuff the dobe would ha…" his words stuck in his throat as he opens a drawere next to the TV. In it were two drawn, black and white, pictures. One of what appeared to be a fortress and the other of a beautiful woman smiling.

"What did you find?" Kakashi asks, walking into the living room, curios to as to what made Sasuke stop mid-sentence. Walking up behind the Uchiha he sees the old looking drawings.

Because Sasuke is inspecting the drawing of the woman, Kakashi picks up the fortress to inspect it. It was an old looking stone fortress somewhere in some mountain region. The attention to dtail was mesmerizing, it was like Kakashi could almost see the small flags waiving in wind. Turning it around to see what was on the back, if anything, he found 'Masyaf 1176' written, further down was 'I wish I could return home…'

Staring at the drawing of Masyaf, Sasuke asks "do you think _he _drew these?" The buildings high walls looked cold and strong, the small flags seemed to dance in the breeze a small symbol of some sort decorating them. The building looked old, weathered, fierce, loyal and somehow comforting.

They both just stared at the pictures, each seeming to memorize every little detail before putting them back.

"Sakura, have you found anything?" Kakashi says walking away from the pictures and heading to the kitchen, effectively getting Sasuke out of the trance he was in.

"No Kakashi-sensei… the kitchen had nothing unusual or helpful. I'm starting on the dining room now." She replies, pink hair bouncing as she jumps up to try and see on top of some cabinets.

"Okay, you guys keep looking; I'm going to check his room again before we leave."

Looking around the room Sasuke realizes that it's rather dull for Naruto's high spirits and energy. He actually expected his teammate to have the place a wreck or to reflect his annoying personality. Yet it was the complete opposite with clear tan walls, a modest TV set and a somewhat antique couch. There was hardly any decorations on the wall, well now that he thought about it he did suppose one could count the two or three lamps as decoration, maybe.

When they were all finally done searching the apartment, Kakashi was surprised to know a few new things about his student. He wasn't really surprised to find the stash of Icha Icha books hidden in the closet and was rather impressed with Sasuke and Sakura with covering their tracks.

_**~Naruto~**_

"Orochimaru-sama, the Assassins are already onto us." Kabuto states, disgust dripping voice as if the very word Assassin has a horrific taste. The room was dark and damp, barely light by candles whose flames danced on his glasses. He can hear the sounds of Orochimaru's 'pets' from deep in their layer. The key to immortality was hidden somewhere in these 'pets' Orochimaru had one told him 'just look at them Kabuto, isn't it wonderful how far we've come?" he had said with a sadistic grin. The man who was the focal point of the current experiment was begging for death as he clutched his stomach, blood seeping from his eyes like tears.

"Hm… We'd better keep an on them then." Orochimaru replies, pre-occupied by the body lying on the table in from of him, blood seeping to the floor in small rivers as its occupant slightly moans. The screams for mercy, help and death finally silenced with time.

'_Looks like he got his wish…'_ Kabuto thinks as he recognizes the man who cried tears. "How do you propose we do that?" he asks, curiosity as to what his Master is doing slowly growing as soft moans of that poor soul drift to his making him smile ever so slightly.

_**~Altair~**_

The next day Naruto and Hinata trained, they had gathered a small crowed when they started sparing in the morning and it grew to a crowd as their spar turned into an outright fight. They spat taunts at each other as they 'danced' and the crowed loved it, so much so that they even started placing bets on who was going to win. Most were betting on Altair, their reasoning was that he's got the spotless record as the undefeated champ. He didn't disappoint.

Going off for a well-deserved break, Naruto and Hinata eat lunch near the river.

"These new groups, we suspect them to possibly come to the village." Naruto states, as if it's the same as chatting about the weather.

"You still are the leader of the Assassins, straight to business..." Hinata teases, smiling at river as if its whispering sweet nothings to her. Looking back to Naruto she sees only Altair in his blue eyes, "Okay, so how are we going to hide the Order if that happens? She asks, her voice lowering in case anyone is nearby.

"The village will have no reason to know of us, they need only to know that these people are enemies to them and that's it. HE replies, already getting ready for what is possibly to become an argument.

"Altair, we have to think of the innocent." Hinata protests, her lavender eyes sparking with what Naruto recognizes as a warning.

"They can fend for themselves. Anyway they won't find out about the Brotherhood, we take precautions in this… or have you been slacking off? Plus, have you forgotten how they treated me all these years?" He questions her, looking up at the trees as the sun dances through them. Breathing in deeply he calms his mind of the memories threatening to boil.

"Naruto, this is a concern you should share as well. Our friends live there, my FAMILY lives there. Have you grown so cold as to abandon them and now worry for their safety?" she retaliates, standing up she places her hands on her hips with that mother chiding look on.

'_Oh shit, I screwed up…_' Naruto inwardly groans his features giving no hint of his worry, instead becoming cold and distant like Altair is known to be. He knows her temper and it's just as fierce as his. This was just the tip of the iceberg. "If you are so worried they will find out go discuss this with Malik. He will know what to do."

"Altair, you will be wise to remember to keep your tongue bound when speaking to me." She growls, eyes as sharp and deadly as her short sword. "If you allow anyone of them to be harmed for your misguided idea of our creed, then you will be making all the same mistakes as you did in Solomon's temple. The only difference is that this will be of a greater cost." She warns, slits of lavender looking at him as if he were death.

"We must follow the creed at all times. Go and speack with Malik if you are so worried for their safety and not of the Creed… Maria." He growls her name with such anger and poorly hid irritation all hidden behind Altair's façade. Hinata retaliates in the form of a slap, snapping his head back and eyes wide with shock. The sound of it ringing in his ears, Hinata fully expects him to be enraged.

Stomping away Naruto can barely control his temper. "That woman! How dare she do that to me… she will get hers during training, when Malik can do nothing against our sparing." Malik always had a soft spot for Maria, saw her as a little sister of sorts. The trees around Naruto rustle in the slight breeze, the air carrying along with it the thought of his village, what little friends he had… sighing he realizes her concerns are his as well.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi…" he whispers closing his eyes. '_When I get back I should figure out how to teach them to be aware of their surroundings on a higher level._' He thinks before entering his own camp, the bright red handprint almost completely gone by now. '_I hope my face isn't still red from that slap…'_ he thinks as he makes his way to the small stream to wash his face and hopefully what is left of the slap.

Entering Malik's tent, yet again unannounced, he is surprised to Maria there as well.

"Maria."

"Altair." She states before saying her goodbye to Malik and leaving without a second glance at Naruto.

Sighing, Naruto takes a seat across from his old friend. "What am I to do Malik? That woman is very outspoken…" he says while rubbing his face, the presence of his ring finger feeling odd on his face. "I assume she has told you of your argument…"

"Yes she has, and as I told her this is why the two of you are so good together my friend. She is one of the few people either stupid enough or brave enough to cross you. If memory serves me well, it's also one of the reasons why you fell in love with her I believe."

Glaring at his friend he sighs yet again in defeat "You are right…"

"Now… fix it…"

"How? She is still mad at me, you saw…" he gestures to the entrance.

Laughing, Malik wags his head "Try some 'private' training…"

"Fine…"

Silence fills the tent for a moment before "Oh, and one more thing. I always wanted to know, why is it that you always keep your hood up? Malik questions, smile on his face.

Altair just laughs as he walks out of the tent, leaving Malik with a smile on his face, slightly wagging his head yet again.

_**~Naruto~**_

That morning Saratobi was exhausted, this whole business with Naruto had left him restless. He was in no mood for anyone's bull today, so when the appointed time he had given Kakashi and his team to appear for his 'meeting' passed he was less than thrilled to see no one before him. He had already had three huge mugs of coffee this hour alone and was debating a fourth when, finally, a knock sounded. "Enter" he practically growled, not bothering to look up.

Kakashi was the first of his team to walk into the impressive room. He knew they were late, and well it was his entire fault. He didn't get much sleep either and it showed, his shoulders were slumped, voice breathless and ready to give out and if it weren't for the Monster he had drank he very well doubts he would be able to walk. "You wanted to see us?" he asks, trying to sound respectful around a yawn that he wishes he could have stifled.

"You're late." Saratobi states while still staring at his mug like a child staring at an empty cookie jar. Then he notices the papers below it, 'when did I fill those out? Must have been last night…' he thinks.

"I'm sorry, it's entirely my fault. That damn alarm clock"

"Do NOT make excuses!" Saratobi yells, anger flaring as his mind finally registers all the caffeine. He can see Kakashi flinch, as well as his students who slightly shift a bit close to Kakashi. "I called you about Naruto." He states, calming down just a bit. "Until now, have any of noticed anything out of character with him?"

"No sir." They all say in unison, Sakura fidgeting with her hair.

"From now on, keep a better eye on him. Take careful note of all his habits, even if you think it's nothing. I want all of you to get closer to him, see if you can get any information out of him, but make sure he doesn't suspect you of knowing anything."

'_Hopefully Saratobi waits for Naruto to tell us on his own..'_ Kakashi thinks, images of torture techniques running through his head.

"Yes sir." They all say in unison yet again.

"Sasuke, Sakura, as his peers I want the two of you to get especially close to him. Get to know his secrets; share his pain, become his family; understood?" He questions, the two of them a little straighter as they just nod their head in acknowledgment. "If you don't do this there will be dire side effects…" he states for good measure.

"Yes sir." They say finally with a bit of fake enthusiasm. Saratobi just smiles.

'_I swear, if that dobe gets me in trouble I'm going to kill him._' Thinks Sasuke as he awaits the Hokage to either continue or dismiss them.

_**~Altair~**_

"Pein-sama, I have gathered all the rouge shinobi you have requested." States a woman with blue hair and labret stud, her golden eyes uncaring as the leader gets up and heads towards the door.

"Very well, let's go meet the new members of the Akatsuki, Konan." Is all that he states before entering the foyer.

When he enters the foyer where all the men are gathered all eyes are instantly on him. Looking around he notes that Konan did a good job of convincing all those he had asked for in coming. "I will pare you with your partner. You will stay with them until either one or both of you are dead." He proclaims, pausing to let that sink in and for the affect. The power kin his voice reflecting everything about him; "Deidara and Sasori, Kukuzu and Hidan, Itachi and Kisame and Zetsu will be our eyes and ears."

"What about Tobi?" asks a man with an orange mask with a swirl on, raising his hand as if he's in grade school which earns him a few odd glances.

"Tobi, you will be with Konan and myself until further notice." Pein states before leaving everyone to 'socialize'.

"Your rooms have been prepared. Rest today, tomorrow we assign you missions." And then Konan left as well leaving the room quiet for the moment.

"So what are we supposed to do in our free time, un?" Deidara asks no one in particular. The mouth on his hand chewing on some clay, a very bored look plastered on his face as he glances to his new 'partner' in crime. '_Wonder what's up with that guy… he doesn't look like can do much…"_

_**~Naruto~**_

Naruto was busing himself, being a firm believer in 'idle hands are the Devil's play things'. Aside from that he had already cause enough mischief as it was. Earlier he had switched Malik's favorite, rather expensive, ink with some invisible ink he found in a nearby village. While Malik was busing himself trying to figure out what was wrong with the ink or if he had run out somehow, Naruto had stolen some rather important scrolls from him then hid them in Faheem's tent.

Now during lunch he was taunting poor Malik. Hinata was sitting across from Naruto failing to hide her smile and barely able to contain her laughter. Naruto was busy attempting to feed Malik, seeing as he has only one arm and he had two. "It has to be difficult for you to eat with only one arm." He reasoned a broad mischievous smile on his face.

Malik could only respond in one way, by throwing anything and everything he could get his hand onto at the man. Naruto could be heard screaming, and laughing, as he ran from the man with fire in his eyes. "I was only trying to help!" he could be heard yelling as he ran as quickly as he could. Finally he managed to hide behind Hinata, knowing full well that Malik couldn't hurt her.

To this Malik warned "Altair, if I catch you when she's not around there will be Hell to pay!" before stomping back to his tent where he was heard yelling "and someone find me those scrolls damn it!"

Altair just laughed until he spoted Faheem looking at him suspiciously.  
"Altiar, what did you do?" Faheem asked, knowing full well that behind Altair's façade he was a trickster sent from hell.

With Faheem's question Altair found a reason to pick a fight. Maria knew from years of experience that when it came to Faheem, Altair would and could find every reason under the sun to pick a fight. It almost always started with Faheem pointing an accusing finger at Altair for some trick, such as his saddle falling off just as his horse jumped over the river. Altair would always play innocent but Maria knew better, she also knew he would never admit it and so he would claim to fight for his 'innocence' in the matter. She would just watch with an amused look upon her graceful features, but at the same time wondering if she should do anything to stop it. In this case it was Malik who stopped the fight; he had come out of his tent to see what all the commotion was about. He sent them all to the designated training area like a bunch of children being sent to time out.

23


	2. Chapter 2

Oh life… My little baby girl is 4 almost 5 months now and well she hasn't outgrown her pukyness. IDK what's wrong and the doc doesn't really know either (he thinks it's acid reflux or something). I'm so tired cause I don't sleep much in fear that she's gonna choke or something. AND I found 2 grey hairs! Ghaaa! Finally got interwebs btw

Safety and Peace

Ch.2

Tuesday, while Malik was bathing, Naruto decided that it would be fun to steal his clothes. At first he had planned to leave him women's clothing but after some thought, he decided to leave poor Malik with nothing. While Malik was still bathing Naruto had managed to slip a harmless but long, fat snake into Faheem's tent while he was still sleeping, his reasoning? "That lazy, good for nothing novice needs a wakeup call." Then he went about his self-appointed mission of causing more suffering for Faheem and Malik, first up Malik.

In Malik's tent sat a set of scrolls, unused, and he was sure uncounted. Stealing one he wrote a 'love' letter to Malik from Columbina. He knew Malik had a thing for her and suspected she returned his feelings. He left this note in plain sight, making his hand writing so close to hers you could barely tell the difference. This task alone took the better part of the morning.

As soon as this was done, he pocketed some ink and a brush returning to Faheem's tent to add a few adjustments to his old friends sleeping habits.

He had to hold his breath so as not to laugh and ruin his masterpiece. He had just left Faheem's tent when he heard Malik's cry of rage "AAAllttaiiirrrr!" that was when Faheem woke up, the snake slithering right beside his face, its body coiling getting ready to strick and its tongue flicking in and out tasting him, looking for fear. Faheem sprang to his feet, screaming as he did so. He knew exactly who was behind this, Altair. With a grunt of anger he stomped out of the tent, still unaware of the drawings on his face. There he caught a very guilty Naruto trying to act natural as he walked away, the incriminating evidence thrown into a pile of dirty clothes where some novices gladly covered them with random clothes. Then there was laughter to Faheem's right, his comrades falling over and pointing at him, "What are you laughing at?" he asks through bared teeth.

"Your face!" one of the Assassins replies through his laughter, a tear escaping his left eye.

"Altair! What did you do?" he yells running for the river to view his reflection and wash his face.

Altair was dying of laughter as soon as he was out of sight of Faheem, forgetting all about an enraged Malik who had come stomping through the camp uncaring on all the stares and whispers. Before Naruto knew it Malik stood before him, daggers in his eyes "Give. Me. Back. My. Clothes. Altair."

"Oh, hi Malik why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Naruto said through a sly smile trying to hide a laugh. He still wanted to laugh at his handy work on Faheem's face.

"Altair if you don't give them back right now…" Malik was stating until he was interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Malik!" came a teasing voice from behind him, his face paling as he heard Hinata's voice. Malik's face paled further. "Altair, I know you're behind this, give him back his clothes." Then as if an afterthought "You were right Columbina, we should have come sooner…"

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto stated, trying to convince them he's innocent.

"Oh? Then who took his clothes?" Colombina stated as she crossed her arms over her chest to stare Naruto down, her eyes drifting to Malik for only a second.

"…fine. I'll go get your clothes…" he states in defeat trudging back to his tent.

Hours later Faheem could be heard yelling out for Altair to show himself.

_**~Altair~**_

When lunch came around Naruto attempted to feed Malik once again, the only difference this time was that Malik had added chasing and cussing Altair out as he threw anything and everything at him. Once again Naruto could be heard screaming "I was only trying to help!" Before he hid behind Colombina.

"Malik, now calm down, you shouldn't expect so much from Naruto right now. You know better than anyone that Altair is just anxious to get back to his village now that you have told him that he's got some missions." Maria chided Malik, a soft smile on her face as Naruto's grin just grew. He knew Maria would always have a way to get him out of trouble.

"And besides that, you of all people should know that Naruto isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box…" added Colombina.

"Yea, listen to my… wait…" after a few moments of silence Naruto was storming off in the direction of the make shift stables grumbling about a traturous girlfriend and her friend while Malik was laughing his heart out and Colombina and Maria stifled a laugh with a mischievous smile on their faces.

"How dare They! Maria's supposed to be on my side… not his…" Altair seethes as he finally starts to brush his horse. A beautiful toffee colored mare with a white spot on her muzzle. Altair had yet to name her, especially after his more favored stallion had died years ago. Those damn Templars, he had made them pay for what they did to his horse.

It took a while but finally he calmed down, brushing and caring for the horses always seemed to calm him. That was when the idea struck him, seeing Faheem's horse tethered there and seeming ready to ride.

_**~Naruto~**_

When training came around Altair took it upon himself to teach the novice's how it was done. They were all eager to learn from the infamous Altair Ibin La Ahad, He had instructed them in the art of traditional middle east throwing knives and fighting with a samurai sword as well as the Assassins signature assassination technique. He didn't really like the new style Kakashi was attempting to 'teach'. When he was done, Hinata was about to try her hand again at kicking his ass, but she was too late and Faheem had taken the opportunity.

"What happened to you Faheem? You look like you didn't qite make it to the bathroom." Mocks Altair.

Faheem's pants were soaked and his shirt was half drenched in cold river water.

"You loosened my horse's saddle stronzo!" Faheem yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Naruto who kept his head down to hide his guilty as sin grin.

"Now, now Faheem it's not nice to accuse the innocent." Naruto chided, mocking a parent's stance as they discipline a child. That was when Faheem attacked.

It had been a while since the fight started and Naruto was getting tired. "What is wrong 'Altair'"? Faheem taunts, "Growing old after all these years?"" Faheem baits a smirk on his face; the rage of what Naruto had done now gone in the light of some healthy competition.

"Not me my brother, but you. You look like your about to fall over dead." Laughs Naruto as Faheem pants attempting to catch his breath. A ghost of a chuckle escaping both men's lips as Faheem opens his mouth for a witty response only to be interrupted.

"Enough of this, we are to meet now." Called out one of the Rafiqs, effectively dispatching the fight instantly.

_**~Altair~**_

"Everyone is to go back to their respected villages, we will call everyone back together when we have more information on these groups." Malik finishes his meeting, his voice loud and strong like that of their former master Al Mualim. "These groups are shrouded in mystery still, we can't take action. Just as well, we have lost the location of the Apple… again. Orochimaru's lackey's killed the last informant we sent in search of its whereabouts. We have already given each of you your assignments, go with safety and peace my brothers and sisters." Malik states stepping down from the platform and heading to his tent once again. Briefly Naruto wonders if he had found the 'love' note he, or rather, Colombina had left for Malik. Once Naruto was sure Malik was no longer going to announce anything he dragged Hinata away for some last minute private 'training'.

_**~Naruto~**_

"Kakashi, Naruto will be back soon. What are you planning on doing?" Saratobi asks, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. The sun was bright, and hung high in the sky. The town's people were bustling all over the town, un-aware of what might become of that blonde nuisance they had come to know and love.

"We're going to go on as if nothing has changed. Training will resume as normal, which includes missions. Sasuke and Sakura will get closer to him by any means; we're all hoping that he will tell one if not both of them his secrets however unlikely." Then as if it's an after though he adds "We went to search Naruto's apartment, he had nothing unusual however; we did find a picture of an older woman named Maria."

"Hm… and you left everything as you found it?" Saratobi asks; this little bit of information doing little for their situation right now.

"Yes sir."

"Where did you find this picture?"

"It was in a small drawer in his TV cabinet in the living room, bottom left hand side."

"Hm… You're free to leave; I'll arrange a mission for your team as soon as Naruto is back." Then he was alone, the soft click of the door closing being the only sound that disturbs the silence.

_**~Altair~**_

"I talked to the Hokage this morning. He said they got word from Naruto that he's coming back early." Kakashi states, his two remaining students stopping their training to look at their sensei expecting more from him.

"Okay, what's the plan for training when he comes back?" Sakura asks wanting to impress Sasuke with thinking ahead.

"Yes, we'll be assigned a mission." Kakashi replies, Sasuke just grunts in response to this. "We'll try to get Naruto to show his true self on this mission. Which means we need to do anything we can to provoke him somehow."

"What is our mission going to be?" Sakura asks green eyes innocent and full of curiosity.

"He hasn't assigned one yet." Kakashi replies, finally looking away from his book. "Why aren't you two training?" Kakashi questions, a warning in his voice for them to continue.

_**~Naruto~**_

"There you are Altair, Malik wishes to see you."

"I'll be there in a moment." Naruto replies, giving Hinata a quick hug and kiss "I'll see you later."

"Safety and Peace my brother." Naruto states a smile in his voice, walking into Malik's tent yet again not calling out for permission.

"Your presence here denies me both." Malik sighs "You need to head out now, go back to Konoha and get some rest you are to be sent out on a mission tomorrow."

"Yes of course, I was just going to spend some time with Hinata before we head back."

"And one more thing, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this… would you Altair?" Malik states, holding up the note Colombina had left for him, completely ignoring his comment of Hinata.

"What is it?"

"Nevermind, now just go." Malik states, a sigh escaping his lips as he shoos Naruto out.

_**~Altair~**_

"I need you to go and find something out for me." Saratobi states his back turned once again to the ANBU he had called back to his office.

"Who, may I ask, am I seeking information on?" asks the ANBU member taking in all the information without even thinking.

"Her name is Maria. She may be all we have in connection to Naruto and this organization he's in."

"Yes sir. May I know what she looks like or a last name?"

"A drawing is all I have to go on. Her picture is in Naruto's apartment, in a small drawer in his living room. It must stay there as you find it."

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, you may leave.

_**~Naruto~**_

"Art should be spontaneous!" yells Deidara, his face shinning as he explains his views of art.

"No, it should be eternal, so that all generations can look onto it with awe." States Sasori, a somewhat amused look on his face. Deidara on the other hand was getting irritated with his new partner's views on art.

"If it's eternal then it'll fade in meaning and looks." Deidara retorts, his one eye shinning with a fire.

"Those two are already fighting?" Kisame asks no one in particular. Itachi just watched them, face expressionless, fighting back the emotion that was welling up in him. Watching Sasori and Deidara fight reminded him of his past, how Sasuke and him would 'fight' over small things as well.

"Their annoying." Is all that he states, voice flat and onyx eyes hollow.

"Hiidaann!" yells Kukuzu from somewhere in the hideout just as Hidan ran into the foyer where the others where now sitting.

"Hey you guys. If Kukuzu asks, I never came through here." He states before running off again, his maniacal laughter echoing back to them as yet again Kukuzu calls out his name in a fit of rage.

Moments later he was storming into the foyer, interrupting Sasori in his explanation of art and its meaning. "Where did he go?" He growls, eyes throwing daggers at everyone in the room.

"Tobi knows where Hidan went!" Tobi practically yells seeming to come out of nowhere affectively scaring Deidara who then proceeded to yell at him not noticing a deadly and pissed off Kukuzu stomping towards him.

"Quiet Deidara! Tobi, where did he go?" He yells, affectively catching their attention.

_**~Altair~**_

"Zetsu, go and gather information on this object called the Apple of Eden." Pein says, eyes searching Zetsu for any hint of either defiance or betrayal. "We need to know whre it is before our enemy does."

"Who is this enemy?" White Zetsu asks timidly, not wanting to over step his boundaries. "It doesn't matter who our enemy is you idiot. Only that we have them." Replies black Zetsu, Pein looking on with amusement as the two half's of Zetsu argue it out.

"The last known place it was located was in Nami no Kuni. Sources tell us it may have been moved from there." Konan says, eyes scanning over the letter that had been sent from one of their contacts, her amber eyes looking over at her companion as she informed Zetsu of what was last known of its location.

"And what does it look like?" he asks, curious as to why they are making such a big deal of this one item.

"Like this." Pein says, holding his hand out in Konan's direction as she shows him a picture of the Apple of Eden. Its rustic gold colors reminding Zetsu of Konan's eyes and its size that of an apple though why they called it an apple he couldn't figure it out. It seemed to have some kind of writing or map on it as well. It was definitely an odd looking artifact.

_**~Naruto~**_

"Tobi, where did Hidan go?" Kukuzu yells once again at a cowering Tobi.

"He went that way." Replied Sasori, already tired of Kukuzu's yelling, he pointed down the hall that Hidan had only recently ran down. With this knowledge Kukuzu went storming down the hall, screaming profanities at Hidan and talking of how he was going to kill him once he was in his grasp.

"Do you think that was a wise decision?" Kisame asks, amusement evident in his face and voice.

"I don't really care if it was wise or not, as long as it shuts him up or gets him away from me." Sasori replies, closing his yes and already enjoying the peace and quiet left in Kukuzu's wake.

"You're all so annoying." Complains Itachi, his emotion finally under control he stands and starts to his room. Kisame following shortly after, wanting to know more of his new partner and give a piece of advice on how to stay on his good side.

"What do you want?" Itachi questions, onyx eyes changing to his Mangekyo Sharingan, a warning sign to Kisame to tread carefully.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to train." Kisame sweats, lying through his teeth and Itachi could tell.

"If you dare try to cross me Kisame, I will kill you." Itachi reassures, crimson eyes changing back to his normal onyx ones a headache already forming. "Go away, I wish to be alone."

_**~Altair~**_

At the end of the day, Naruto had gone back to the training grounds. That is where Hinata challenged him again, losing multiple times and each time challenging him yet again. Hinata had almost beaten him, Naruto getting distracted as he heard Malik calling his name. It was brief, but Hinata saw and took that opportunity. Taking her short blade she attacks, staying low to the ground as she was taught. But Naruto saw this opening and adjusted moving out of her way just in time. Coming up behind her he releases his hidden blade, holding it to her throat daring her to move.

"What is it Malik? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yes, yes I can see that. I need to have a word with you brother. Come to my tent immediately… and let Hinata go. You two have trained enough for the time being." Malik states waving his hand in front of his face as if to clear a stench, turning, he walks back to his tent fully expecting Naruto to follow.

Slowly Naruto puts his arm down and takes a step back from Hinata. "Safety and Peace my love." he states holding his hand out for her to take. She just stares at him, lavender eyes full of either love or lust, he can't decide.

"You know, you should wear your hood more often." He states

"Why?" she asks, completely lost as to the sudden randomness of his statement.

"That way, if you rape someone with your eyes they can't see it. It's going to get you killed one of these days… Maria Al Ahad."

"You shouldn't do that Hinata. I don't think the two of you have time for foreplay." Teases Colombina to a madly blushing Hinata.

With a sigh she backs down, "You're right, I guess it's just something I have to get used to…" To this Colombina just laughs, her old friend ever present at these meetings.

"Come, we should go and start packing, we leave for our villages tomorrow." Colombina states, walking back to the women's area. "Oh, and I have one more curious story to tell you that happened only recently."

"Really? It doesn't involve yours and Malik's private 'talks' does it?" Hinata asks cautiously seeing her friend blush she lightly laughs. "Don't be so surprised, it's not that difficult to figure out."

"No, it doesn't involve that… It involves Alexander, Assassin leader in Cyprus. Or as he's called now a days 'Sai'."

"Hm… I know Alexander from way back when but this Sai… I can't say I know him." So Hinata listened patiently to her friends retelling of the event, growing ever curious.

"Malik, you wished to see me?" Naruto asks.

"Yes, why are you not headed back to the village?" Malik questions, a curious tone in his voice.

"I would rather not say." Altair responds, his hood hinding a small blush at the thoughts.

"I thought as much. Go back to your village immediately Naruto. I will be staying there for a few weeks, while you are in the Hidden Mist on your missions." Malik states as he puts a few scrolls away.

"Yes Malik, I will head out shortly. I just…"

"Your things are already packed and ready to go. Now, leave."

_**~Naruto~**_

'Well, at least I'll finally be busy.' Naruto thinks as he grabs his things and heads back to the Village, already changed to that orange outfit he hates so much, Hinata waiting for him at the outskirts of their camp, a sad smile on her face.

"I'll miss you Naruto." She states, standing on tip toes to give him a kiss.

"I'll miss you to." Naruto replies once they pull apart, his eyes are kind and gentle as he looks down at her. "My missions are taking me to the Hidden Mist Village, I'll write to you whenever I get the chance."

"I'll be looking for you letters…"

_**~Altair~**_

"Ghaa! Why do I have to come back to this dump?" Naruto thinks as he walks into the room, his eyes quickly searching over everything to make sure nothing was disturbed. Satisfied he goes to his room, dropping his bags he goes to rummage through his drawers for a clean set of pajamas. Opening them he found that some of his clothes looked as if they had been moved recently. "I wonder who was going through my stuff… ah it's probably nothing…" His sleep was restless; dreams of Altair's life flickering through his mind as yet another DNA sequence is synced.

His alarm went off at five a.m., rubbing the sleep from his eyes he switches the alarm to off. Yawning he stretches, crawling out of bed he strolls over to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror before heading to the living room he decides to splash cold water on his face. Groaning he walks away from the mirror, not bothering to dry his face. His morning routine hadn't changed since Altair's time; still consist of sit ups, pushups, pull ups, and stretching. The only thing that did change was how much of each he does, almost doubling now with Naruto's body. Once his workout is done he moves to breakfast, he had taken a liking to ramen some time ago it was fast and easy to make. After breakfast, he takes a cold shower. Letting the water fall over his body he can't but help think about his mission, how good it'll feel to have his hidden blade in use once again.

Putting on that dreaded orange suit yet again he spends time meditating, reading his psyche for that facade he has to wear while here. He hated the Uchiha and his insolent tongue, despised Sakura and her attitude towards him and then there was his 'sensei', Kakashi, how he loathed that man. Always teaching him useless lessons, the latest are his 'teamwork' emphasis. Altair was always a loner type; he preferred solitude over any type of teamwork unless of course it was Maria. Lone missions was part of what made the assassins who they were. Don't misunderstand, they knew how to work as a group but preferred isolation.

_**~Naruto~**_

"So, this is where Altair has been staying…" mumbled Malik as he strolled through the village, luggage strung over his shoulder. 'This is a nice place… Altair should be grateful he's living here. I wonder where he lives anyway…'

"Hey, you guys! Wait up!" yells an all too familiar voice, Malik could already feel a headache starting.

"Well, hurry up Naruto! We don't have all day, Kakashi sensei will be there any minute now." Scolded another voice, this one female, looking around Malik finally catches Naruto almost tripping at the feet of a girl with pink hair. 'That must be Sakura… wow, Altair was right her voice is annoying. Almost as annoying as Naruto's.' Malik chuckled at the thought as much as from the idea of finally agreeing with Altair on something. 'I wonder then where the other two are… what were their names? Sasgay? No… um Sasuke? Yea that was it… and the other one… was Kakashi? Yea, I'm pretty sure those are right…' Then he caught sight of an irritated child with what looked like dark blue hair, annoyingly awaiting his team mates to catch up already. Yet, he never did catch sight of Naruto's superior here.

Moments later they were walking down road, side by side like a team. Naruto his hyperactive self, yelling something about how he was going to become Hokage and then 'Believe it!' while fist pumping. At this Malik almost busted out into a fit of laughter, he had never seen Altair act like that.

Naruto hearing what sounded like a familiar stifled laugh stops to look around in search of its source. That's when he caught a glimpse of Malik, a goofy grin plastered on his face. Looking back at his team to make sure they didn't notice he had stopped he looks back at Malik, flipping him off and mouthing the words 'Fuck off'. Once again Malik was fighting off fits of laughter.

_**~Altair~**_

Once the first mission was complete, catching a cat which by the way scratched the hell outta Altair's face and left him seething, they went back to the office. The only ones the Hokage was willing to give were simple tasks such as babysitting some three year old, shopping with some lady and digging up potatoes. With these Naruto threw a fit, complaining that they were too easy and weren't even real Ninja missions. As a reward, he got hit on the head by Kakashi this time. Yet again, Altair was seething.

'What is wrong with these people? Everyone was thinking it, I was just saying it. That's no reason to hit me! I swear the first chance I get I'm going to kick their ass'!' That was when the Hokage thought it was his duty to lecture him on the ranks and how missions were arranged, he should have saved his breath. Naruto was more interested in talking about a ramen he had the night before.

Once the Hokage had established that Naruto really didn't care he decided to see if he can teach the kid a lesson, sending them on the mission Malik had stated; protecting the bridge builder. Now, Altair was smiling in victory.

_**~Naruto~**_

While everyone else slept on the way to the Hidden Mist Village, Naruto was up contemplating and running through his missions from Malik. Kill Zabuza and Haku while protecting his 'team', find information on this Kisame character. 'I wonder if this Kisame is even in this village…'

When they had finally arrived Naruto was struggling to keep his composure with the old man. Sakura had already knocked him upside the head multiple times. Altair's persona was cussing like a sailor all the while.

_**~Altair~**_

"Orochimaru-sama, the Akatsuki are on the move." Kabuto says, kneeling in front of Orochimaru who seemed to be more interested in the cup he was holding. His left hand propping up his head as his eyes dimly reflected the cup in the damp, moss smelling room. The walls were lit with only candles every yard or so, the halls being the same way. The screams and moans of the poor souls that were now his test subjects were no longer heard; apparently Orochimaru had finished his 'test'. Blood was dripping from his hands and a drop of blood was dotting his right cheek, just below his eye.

"Is that so… well then looks like we'll have to start working for our goal as well." He practically purrs, taking a sip from the cup he moans slightly as the taste awakens his taste buds. The rich liquid reminding him of blood, only this was a concoction he had made to try and make his current body last longer. Who knew how long it would take to find a new vessel, let alone to prepare that vessel once they had chosen a suitable one.

Kabuto then stands up; a smirk on his face because he knows all too well what his master has in store for this world. "Are we going to need new test subjects?"

"Yes, I believe we are…"

_**~Naruto~**_

You're lucky you can't die Hidan." Kukuzu says, a devilish look on his face, he can't believe he got stuck with this eternal bastard, of all people.

"Why do you have to be so mean Kukuzu." Complains a beaten Hidan as he starches at the stiches Kukuzu had given him after he finished venting. "Why are we going out… Pein hasn't even given us a mission yet."

"Stop complaining, if we're going to be traveling we need money therefore; we bounty hunt the people on this list." Kukuzu states holding up the book for Hidan to see.

"Fine, but you better let me do my ritural when we get into a fight. Jashin is getting anxious for another sacrifice."

"Alright, just don't take long."

_**~Altair~**_

"Who are you?" they cry out as Hidan's scythe lashes out barely cutting their flesh drawing the smallest bit of blood.

"I am a worshiper of Jashin. If you convert maybe then Jashin will spare you!" he cries out again, a maniacal almost animalistic look in his eye. "But I suppose you're too late now!" he grins licking the blood from his scythe and drawing his gods symbol of the ground in blood. The victim just watching in horror as his skin changes, their eyes darting to Kukuzu almost expecting him to jump in the fight, looking back to Hidan they get ready for another attack never expecting him to wound himself.

_**~Naruto~**_

Altair had a wonderful idea, try to scare the crap out of his employer. It was brilliant! '_This has to spice up this stupid mission._' It was settled, mischief was now Altair's middle name. Looking around as if he had heard something he throws a kunai in the direction of some rustle in the nearby shrubs. He knew it was nothing but a rabbit or something but it was just what he needed. With his back still turned to his comrades he smiles, judging by the sounds of it his plan worked. His excuse when nothing happened? "Hm… it was just a mouse I figured as much." Again, it was all Altair could do to not laugh as Sakura started yelling at him and then the old man. Both of their expressions were of pure terror, especially the old bridge builder. Kakashi reminded him that these were deadly weapons, he should be more careful with them but Naruto didn't listen, he was too busy trying not to laugh.

22


End file.
